


Drabble collection

by JustKindaHere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Is it real?, Paracosm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: This is just a drabble collection I came up with based on a lot of ideas that have been floating around in my head. If you like it that's fine but I don't expect anyone will read it.





	1. Are you Awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl meets a winged sage and has a very strange conversation.

Brushing past the leaves and thorny branches, the girl carefully made her way through the woods. Her legs scratched up under the torn breeches, they did not seem to hurt too bad though, so she continued on. Slowly, a hazy glow became apparent in front of her, and a soft musical sound reached her ears. A gentle humming. Warily approaching the glow, she peeked out from behind a large branch. 

A rather old seeming woman sat in front of a fireplace, carefully stirring a pot with an wooden spoon. They woman did not seem at all threatening, and she hummed a soft lullaby as she stirred the pot. She had long gray hair, twisted into a braid past her back, tickling the gossamer wings pressed flat against her. She seemed unarmed, but not defenseless. The girl relaxed at the sight of her, a winged mage was a teacher, calm and wise. 

"Come on out dear, there's no use hiding in those woods." The mage said, not looking up from the pot, "I have a warm fire, and a meal to share with you."

The girl slowly walked out and sat across from the mage, on a fallen log, soft with moss and dish-like mushrooms. The mage's wise eyes reflected the fire as she ladled a dark brown liquid from the pot. The faint aroma of exotic foods wafting around. The girl carefully took the offered bowl and looked into it. She knew better than to refuse a mage's meal, but was wary of what she did not know. 

Hearing the loud slurp of the mage across from her, she slowly lifted the bowl to her face. The drink was warm and strong, tasting mildly of raspberries long dried in the sun. She greedily took another sip. Whatever the mages drink was, it filled her with warmth and energy.

"Slow down dear." The mage said, her voice crackling with amusement and age, "coffee is good I know, but you won't be able to sleep tonight if you drink too much."

The girl nodded and set the bowl down next to her on an almost flat mushroom. 

"Why have we crossed paths teacher? what must I learn for my task?" The girl asked. 

She knew mages never met others unless they chose to, and only to teach those what they needed to learn.

The mage slowly set her bowl down, "You have learned much in your short life, but still your mind expands. Tell me, are you awake?"

The girl blinked, that made no sense, "Of course I am awake teacher, why would I be asleep?"

"See? There is more you've yet to learn. How are you sure you're awake?"

The girl looked into the eyes of the mage, who looked right back, passionate curiosity burning her expression. How  _did_ she know she was awake? Well how would she be asleep?

"If I'm awake," she said slowly, "I would not be able to feel pain, and I could not do the impossible."

The corners of the mage's mouth turned up, "Very close dear, but how do you know what's impossible?"

What a confusing conversation, "Well because I can't do it. If it's impossible, then it cannot be done."

"By whom? Just by you? Or can no one do it?"

"Well no one of course?"

"How can you be certain?"

"Because those are the rules. Teacher, this conversation makes no sense."

The mage nodded, "Perhaps you are right. You are still so young and have so much more to learn. Just keep this in mind on your journey, it will be useful for you child."

The girl stood up, understanding that their conversation was almost over, "Of course, I would never forget the lessons of a winged mage."

The mage nodded, and she returned her eyes to the fire, its glow outlining the proof of her age, "I wish you the best of luck for your days."

The girl smiled her thanks, and began walking away. The mage's humming following her walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be continued later, but don't get your hopes up. If anyone reads this.


	2. The dancing Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch dances in her darkness. Does she dance forever?

The witch slowly raised her hand, water like ribbons on her wrist. She slowly extended a pale finger, pointing out into the black nothingness. Slowly, she extended the opposing foot and leaned forward, keeping her head up. Face draped in onyx hair. She slowly straightened back up in a dance as old as The Beginning. She knew it by heart, for it was her dance. 

With a sudden twirl, water spun from her like fragile ribbons, spinning and breaking. Her hair rising from her shoulders, but never uncovering her face, water flying away. She danced swiftly and gracefully through the darkness. This was the witch's world, and she knew everything to be in it. 

Carefully dancing over the water, her feet making tiny ripples, she danced in a wide circle. Water dripping from her like constantly breaking and reforming chains that joined with the floor, all traces swiftly vanishing. There was nothing but the water floor and the ebony stained air. The witch danced through it all, passing through the water, and coming out again the same. Her dance picking up speed, fast and faster the ribbon water fractured with her connection to the glassy ground. Faster and faster, it reconnected, an ever constant connection, broken only by her movements. Her pale body moved to no music, only the ancient dance. Her hair never uncovered her face, but hung and spun in sodden strands down her back. The water ran down her fingertips, extensions of her hand as she again fell through the floor to emerge on the other side of the nothingness. The water barely rippled before remaining mirror-like and forever connected to the witch. 

No music played, and nothing changed as the witch continued her dance. Her movements fluid as the water she spun around her. The witch danced for eternity, as she had been from the eternity before The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does not relate to any of the other chapter, but it's been floating around in my head for a while


	3. You’re Not What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This world is pain and roses why do you have light?

This world brings me pain

And I expect it

I expect heartbreak

Cynicism, blood, hurt, grit, tears, grief

Pain

I’ve come to expect darkness in this metal world

Open wounds, slashed with dirt

I see tears, torture, hallowed grounds hollowed 

I expect screams, silent tears, quiet anguish

You’ve brought me none of that

You give me midnight sunshine, patient acceptance

You give them freely, like soft words

With no foreseen price

I always examine them like blackened gifts

Expecting ash and metal thorns

There are no piano wires, no blood nets

You bring quiet light, intoxicating patience, soft adoration

I do not understand

You’re not what I expected


	4. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifting, dark, blind? Floating

Drifting through the dark. Not blind. Silent. Darkness. Eyes closed. Flotating without water. Air. Glowing dark. Nothing but not blind. Adrift in nothing. Painless nothing. Voided nothing. What is nothing but the absence of everything?

Open your eyes. Everything. Light. Color. Promises. Soft. Peace. Strength. Cotton. White. Green. Sunlight. Open. Sky. Daytime. Laughter. Ripples. Water and shade.

Listen. Loud. Fight. Battle. Victory. Fly through chaos. Beautiful chaos and war at peace. Peace in battle. Bloodshed and red. Fight through. Scream to the sky. Hear the world. Echoes of rage. Dark and constant. Fury in a duet. 

Taste. Chocolate and coffee. Wine and milk. Voracious but calm. Insatiable dark. Light and water. Sugar and mint. Strong. Weak. Calm. Fire. Everything and more. 

Smell. Full and strong. Flowers. Mint. Pine. Weak and limp. Sweet and decadent. Lavender and sage. Wisdom and peace. Metal and pain. Mixed and whole. Of all and pepper. 

Feel. Through skin and mind. Touch and prick. Raw and confined. Walled. Open. Kind but firm. Soft and genlte. Rough and painful. Secret smiles through windows and warm mornings. Heat and touch. Feelings and strength. 

Open your mind. Expand. Outward and inward. Nothingness in all. Drift and anchors. Ichor and stardust. Find the peace. Find the chaos. Find the home. Look within.


	5. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character talks to the reader about edges and between

Ever stand at the edge of a cliff and look down? Hearing everthting around you more than seeing? Ever just watched your toes curl over the edge as you breathe in something you can’t smell? Breathing in but never releasing. Like if you breathe out it’ll stop; or disappear. 

Its like you’re standing at just the brink of something and watching what may unfold. Too busy listening to your surroundings to breathe out. Standing at the edge of the cliff and listening to the bottom. You’re between something you don’t know about and everything you know. You could always turn around and go back, but then you would have to stop listening to the maybes. 

The maybes hold you there. Whispering in your ear with each break of the wave, each promise of difference and new. The maybes tell you to hold your breath. Once you breathe out you have to choose.

But who truly wants to make a choice? _Stand between what you know and what you don’t_ , you think,  _you don’t have to choose just yet. Hold your breath a little longer and just listen_. 

Listen to the waves breaking against the cliff. Listen to the pebbles under your shoes. Listen to the little maybes and stay in the between as long as you can. Almost tempting it to challenge you. Coaxing it to hold you a little longer. Lingering in that breath and those choices. 

The unkown of the fall and the known of what’s behind you. To fall down into the clifface or step back and embrace what you know? 

Step back and breathe out would be more logical; but it would be so fun to fall. To have nothing hold you but the air. Untethered. Free, truly free, for even a few breif moments. But the momwnt would be briefer still if you watched your fall. 

To watch yourself get closer to the rocky shore and face the depths. So you figure it would be better to step back. To what you know and what you’ve seen. Do you do 

You let out your breath and open your eyes. Turning back around and tuning out the sound of the waves as white noise and walking away from the edge and between.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this but I did it anyway. The chapters do not correlate unless the title says that it is a part of a set.


End file.
